


blessings of a child

by Teddydora



Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [9]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Magnus, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Athena gives Magnus her blessing.
Relationships: Athena & Frey, Frey & Magnus Chase
Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129154
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	blessings of a child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferStary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/gifts).



“So this is the boy?” Athena ran her finger across the edge of the crib.

“Yes,” said his father, holding the baby in his arms, “My first in three hundred years.”

“I think you may hold some kind of record there. A god not sworn to loyalty and chastity not having demigod children for three centuries? Impressive.” He didn’t look like much, his resemblance to his cousin, her daughter, closer than she had anticipated, just sleeping quietly as his mother rested away from them. 

“Probably. How is your daughter?” Frey didn’t look at her, fixated on the baby.

“She is fine. Frederick is engaged so hopefully she should have a good source of motherly affection to help her grow. I check in on her occasionally but the monsters shouldn’t start hunting her for a good few years yet.” She hoped at least. 

“I will always be thankful that my children will never face those kinds of tribulations as often as yours do.”

“It gives them a chance to prove themselves. Will the boy prove himself, do you think?” Frey looked up at her, blue eyes glassy. 

“He will be our Indian Summer. The last hope before Ragnarok. Yes, he will prove himself.”

“Then he will need all the assistance he can get,” Athena crossed over so she was facing him and raised her palm above the child’s forehead. She faltered, “Does he have a name?”

“No, not yet.”

“Young demigod, accept my blessing.” She pressed her thumb between his eyebrows. His eyes fluttered open, bright blue eyes glued to her as she muttered old prayers. He blinked and when his eyes opened again they were a stormy grey, the same as all his children.”

“Thank you, Athena.”

She bowed her head at Frey, “It was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by @demigod-groupchat on tumblr suggesting that the reason Magnus has the same eyes as Annabeth, despite those being said to be an Athena trait, is because he was blessed by her. 
> 
> so if you liked this please leave a comment, they really encourage me.


End file.
